My Sanctuary
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: SakuraXSasuke Oneshot. Please enjoy and review! Title Changed. Before it was no one.


**No One My Naruto Fanfiction**

This is my first fanfiction even though I have been writing others that I have been too lazy to upload. Please enjoy this Oneshot. SasuXSaku 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuuden.

20 year old, attractive Sakura Haruno was fighting Sound Ninja near the village of Konoha. She was a jounin, ANBU, number 1 medic in all the ninja villages surpassing Tsunade herself and also Tsunade's apprentice. The male nin she was fighting had eyed her curvy figure. 

**"Come home with me hun, I'll give you a good time."** said the 1st ninja who had a large nose with a wart.

**"Excuse me? Get lost, wartface."** sneered Sakura coldly.

The 2nd ninja, who was actually quite cute with hazel eyes and light blonde hair spoke.

**"Then come with me! We could get married and have a few cute kids."**

**"Look Hazel Eyes. IF you were a Konoha ninja you might of had a chance. Since you are not from an ally of Konoha, I only have one thing to say,"** Sakura paused.**"GET LOST!"**

And with that she threw a chakra infused fist at them. It missed the cuter ninja, hitting the wartfaced, older one into a crater 300 miles deep. The last ninja, Hazel Eyes had an expression on his face. Oo. 

**"Surrender yourself now or I may have to kill you."** said Sakura dully with a bored look etched on her cream colored face. 

**"I shall do neither!"** declared Hazel Eyes. 

**"Then I shall spare you no mercy. I shall protect Konoha with my life!"** she yelled, eyes lite up with fire. She charged and punched, kicked and the drew out her chakra scapel and cut off his oxygen supply. Sakura then prayed for the 2 sound nin's safe trip to the afterlife.**"Sakura Final Goodbye Jutsu!"** muttered the jounin quietly after forming a few seals. The bodies decomposed into fireflies and whispers a "Thank you." before disappearing into the afternoon sky. The pink haired girl hurried back to the village. She headed straight to the Hokage's office, passing several dead bodies on the way. She burst into the Hokage's office, startling the occupants inside.**"Naruto-kun! I disposed the two ninja that you asked me too."** she said. Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

**"15 minutes, Sakura-chan! New record!"** Sakura smiled a fake smile just like Sai's.**"Speaking of ninja, can you help Sai-teme too?"** The ANBU sughed and headed off to the battle zone of Sai. He had lost alot of blood due to several nasty cuts. Sakura arrived in time to kill Karin, Sai's opponent. The defendent used her Sakura Final Goodbye Jutsu and Karin's body dissolved into red fireflies and disappeared. Sakura walked over to Sai and her eyes sparkled with humor.

**"Geez, Sai-kun. Must you get hurt everytime?"** she murmured softly as she healed his injuries. His hand crept under her skirt.**"Sai-kun, you pervert!"** yelled the medic, slapping him. He took his hand out.

**"Sorry. Stupid hormones."** muttered Sai. They got up and Sai due to his hormones, kissed her passionately. She blinked in surprise, the kissed him back. They broke off to an awkward silence. He repeated his sentence again.

**"Ano, Sai-kun? I don't like you that way."** said Sakura hesitantly.

**"Me too."** replied Sai before they went into different paths. Sakura went to her house while Sai went to the Hokage's office. One pair of sharingan eyes looked upon Sakura with interest. Sakura visited several children at the hospital before going to the market to buy rice and meat to prepare dinner for tonight. Sakura hummed happily as she stolled home under the darkening sky. She quickly prepared onigiri to eat. While it cooled down she took a bath. As she stripped herself of her clothing, a certain Uchiha couldn't keep his eyes off her hot body. He blushed but was spellbound. She dressed into her pink nightgown and ate her dinner. The kunoichi fell asleep, the moonlight over her body making her locks of pink hair shine. Sasuke sat on a branch of cherry blossom tree near the bench he had lain the kunoichi on after knocking her out. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Dream Sequence**

Sakura was in a field of cherry blossom trees. On a side there was a pathe and she walked ipon the path which led to a graveyard. Sakura walked towards the first tombstones she saw.

"Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha." she read aloud.

"Yes indeed." said a voice which Sakura turned towards to. She saw the spirit of Mikoto.

"I'm here to speak to you, Sakura-chan. Come and sit down." said the female Uchiha. Sakura listened and set the bench beside Mikoto. 

"Sakura-chan. You love Sasuke-chan, yes?"

"Yes I... I think I do."

"Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, so listen to you heart. Before you tell him goodbye." 

"Thanks Mikoto-san. That's great advice."

You're welcome. Now I have something to give you along with the other members of the Uchiha clan."

Mikoto handed over a necklace with the Uchiha fan symbol on it. She turned it over, feeling something on the back. Engraved on it was S. uchiha.

"The S stands for Sakura. Give this to Sasuke when you see him." Sakura smiled at Mikoto gratefully.

"From the female Uchiha's here's an unfinished kimono that you have to finish yourself and earrings, bracelets and anklets. F rom the male Uchiha's, including my dear husband Fugaku are a few katanas and scrolls to do Uchiha jutsus."

Sakura stared in front of her. There was a huge pile of stuff. Mikoto whipped out a small box that could store as much things as you wanted as long as you chakra left. Sakura put everything inside carefully then hugged Mikoto, who smelled of tangerines.

"Thank you!" said Sakura. Mikoto picked up the box and put it in to her hands then gave her the final advice. 

"When you wake up, to to the place your heart wants to go."  
Sakura fell into darkness and woke up in the moonlight in her room. She looked at her glow-in-the-dark clock. It was 4:30 AM. She looked at her hands. The box was still there in her hands. The necklace was around her neck. She changed into her clothes and with the box, she ran to her heart's destination. Sasuke jerked awake. Someone was coming. Sakura sat down on that same bench he had left her on years ago. She browsed through the contents slowly. Sasuke watched her, his eyes observing her every move. What surprised him was that she, Sakura, was looking through Uchiha stuff. He heard her mutter, "Why did Mikoto-san give these to me in my dream?" Sasuke tensed up. He was sure she had talking about his mother."Mikoto-san's advice." said Sakura. She sang the advice in a soothing melody. "Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye." sang Sakura in a sweet and pure voice. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Sasuke made his entrance now. He jumped in front of her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he drew back waiting for something to happen. She stared at him."S-sasuke-kun?" she stuttered, speaking with disbelief in her voice. She then jumped 6 feet away from him, drawing out a kunai.

**"I'm back, Saku-chan."** said Sasuke.

**"NO!!!! I'M IN A GENJUTSU! THAT HAS TO BE IT! KAI! KAI! KAI!"** she yelled, reforming the tiger seal." **"You can't be back!"** screamed Sakura, falling to the ground, the kunai knife clattering on the ground 3 feet away. Sasuke approached her carefully and said,**"Why can't I be back, Sakura?"** He took her into his arms. She cried harder.**"I don't want my heart broken again."** she cried between sobs. Sasuke stroked her hair.

**"Saku-chan. I came back for you. I missed you and I bottled up my anger and finally I couldn't take it so I killed Orochimaru and Kabuto."** cooed Sasuke. Sakura looked up, her once dull eyes sparkling once again. Then she laughed,**"That must be the longest thing you've ever said, Sasuke-kun!"** she said stiffling her giggles. She stopped laughing and laid her head on Sasuke's chest. He lifted her face up and claimed her lips, for it was only his. Sakura closed her emerald orbs and replied to his ever so passionate, sweet kiss. When they broke off she gazed into his eyes, emerald into onyx. She held the necklace up to Sasuke.**"In my dream, Mikoto-san told me to show this to you. The S on the back stands for Sakura.** I told him, sitting down.

Somehow he unfolded the ruby and it turned into a tiara with the Uchiha crest on it. He turned it back into a necklace and put it around Sakura's neck with a kiss on the lips. Inside was a diamond ring, the diamond shaped like a cherry blossom. He slipped it into his pocket. Together they looked through the box.

**"The katanas and scrolls are yours, Sasuke-kun!"** smiled Sakura.  
**"Thanks. I love you Saku-chan."** he said with love.

**"I love you too, Sasu-kun!" replied Sakura, leading him to her place while stile holding the miniture box. When they got inside her house, Sakura changed back into her nightgown.**

"Sakura, befire we sleep, I need to ask you something." spoke Sasuke with growing nervousness. He slipped the ring out of his pocket and kneeled down in front of her."Will you marry me, Saku-chan?"

"Yes!!" cried Sakura as he slipped it on her ring finger. The two made most of they could of 3 hours, filling it with pleasure. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

3 hours later-

Sakura woke up and glanced at her bare body and Sasukes' and blushed. He smiled at her and led her to the bathroom and they showered together. Sakura dug in the mini box and found a Uchiha outfit for Sasuke and her usual outfit for herself. After dressing they went downstairs and talked while Sakura made sushi for both of them and onigiri. She carried both dishes to the table and asked,"How did you know the way to my washroom?"

"I saw you showering before you fell asleep.""Sasu-kun! Respect people's privacy!" He nodded and followed her to the hokage's office where Naruto greeted him back with a huge "SASUKE-TEME!!!!!". They left and went to Ichiraku as Naruto yelled their names.

"She's not a Haruno anymore." said Sasuke as she showed them her ring finger. They all yelled their congratuations and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-9 years later-

"Waaaa!!! OGAA-SAN!!!TOSHIKO-NII-CHAN'S PICKING ON ME!" cried the Uchiha's 5 year old daughter. She had pink hair like her mother and onyx orbs with the sharingan like her father."I AM NOT, MITSUKO!" cried Toshiko, who looked like Sasuke except in the mini version. He, also had sharingan."Toshiko!" cried both parents."You're 7! Be mature!" scolded Sakura."What's all this noise? I can't train if you two fight all the time, Toshiko, Mitsuko."scolded Sakura and Sasuke's oldest child who was almost 10. Yuki was a male with black hair, same style as Itachi's and emerald orbs like his mother."Listen to Yuki, you two!" said Sasuke."Hai, otou-san, ogaa-san!" said the two adorable kids. Toshiko and Mitsuko ran over to their older brother and hugged him. After eating a delicious, scrumptious lunch, Yuki went to hang out with his friends and to stay away from his fan club. Before soon Naruto and Hinata was here to pick Toshiko up to play with their son Hinto and Shikamaru and In's son Maku. Then Tenten and Neji's daughter, Hikiri arrived to pick up Mitsuko. The couple closed the door and went up to the bedroom."I love our kids. Can we have another?" asked Sasuke."Sasu-kun! You want to take care of 4 kids?!?! I think 3 kids are enough. Toshiko and Mitsuko are a handful already while Yuki is such the perfect child!"""I suppose your right, Saku-chan.""Of course I am Sasu-kun! I always am." The couple had housing, food, children, love, friends, friendship and each other. Sasuke, absentmindedly he rubbed his curse mark on his neck by Orochimaru. It had not bothered him for the last 9 years. All was well.

Hope you enjoyed my Oneshot! Please review! 


End file.
